Strange Happenings
by 132shadowangel
Summary: So rins just taking a nap one day... BOOM! He gets sucked into a portal and gets transported to Magnolia Fiore, home to the great guild fairy tail! Now with the help of his new firends, he has to find a way to get back home to his family and friends! Make sure you've finished blue exorcist and finished at least the edolas season in fairy tail prior. Has NaLu and other parings in it
1. A rift through time

_Its was a hot summer day, and the exsquire gang (all the main character from blue exorcist except shura) had just finished a tough job, and they were heading back to the hotel they were staying at._

Rin: Uhhhhhh... Its sooooo hot...

Bon: Shut up you idiot. You and your blabbering mouth aren't making things any better.

Rin: What did you just say?!

Bon: You wanna go tail freak?! (sorry, couldn't come up with anything better :s )

Yukio: Stop, both of you! Your acting like a bunch of three year olds!

Rin: What did you say?!

Yukio: (death glare)

Rin: "Humph". Whatever. I'm going to go for a walk. (Rin said while he started walking to no where in particular)

Shiemi: Wait Rin! We still don't know the place very well. Mabey we should all just go back to the hotel and have dinner.

Bon: No need to worry about that idiot. He'll come back when he wants to.

Shiemi: ok, if you say so. But I've got a strange feeling about the direction he's walking in. Some sort of strange and unusual aura is emanating from that place.

Shima: Like a demon? If so, we should go after him.

Shiemi: No, it doesn't seem evil, just, different.

Yukio: I'm sure we're all just tired from today's job. Why don't we go to the hotel and have some sukiyaki?

Everyone: Alright!

(Back to rin walking)

Rin: (yawns) That Bon sure is an idiot. And I still can't believe that he has the best grades in class. By the way, where am I? I was walking and my feet just took me here.

_Rin looked around at his surroundings and saw that he had stumbled into a forest. And in front of him was a big tree with strange runes on it._

Rin: (Yawns again) Ahhhhh... I'm sleepy, I'll just take a little nap here.

_So Rin finds a bed of dry, autumn leaves at the foot of the tree and goes to sleep almost immediately. Shortly after he fell asleep, The runes on the tree began to softly glow. The sky became dark, and in a flash, Rin Okumura was gone from this world._

In Fairy Tail

Natsu: You wanna go popsicle?

Gray: Bring it on flame head!

Lucy: Hey you guys, before you start fighting I think you should come look at the sky.

_( both boys walk over to the window that Lucy was standing next to while souting silent insults at each other)_

Natsu: Whoa, I didn't know that the sky could glow.

Gray: That's because it doesn't you idiot.

Wendy: You don't think it could be anima again, do you?

Levy: Don't worry, Edolas doesn't have any magic left to create an anima, remember?

Lucy: Yeah. But still, what could it be?

_(Lightning and thunder seemed to hit the ground somewhere at the front of the guild)_

Lucy: Come on, we better go check that out.

Back to rin

Rin: Ouch, how in the world did I fall down. Woah, where am I? How did I get here.

.

.

.

.

Rin: Ok, this is totally weird. I better find Yukio and the others.

_Rin sits up and sees that he's fallen in front of a tall building with an orange flag that had a strange symbol. All of a suddenly, he groaned and clutched his chest_.

Rin:"Dang, why do my ribs have to be broken now?" he thought to himself. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good, and blacked out a second later.

Fairy tail

Lucy: Um, guys, take a look at what the lighting brought us.

_In front of them was a young man about their age. He had slightly pointed ears and canine like teeth. His skin was pale (not unnaturally pale) and he had a sword swung over his shoulder._

Levy: Wow... where did he come from?

Gray: His clothes are weird, so he probably isn't from around here.

Wendy: Oh no! It looks like he has some broken ribs! We better take him to the infirmary.

Levy: But the Master and Mirajane are out and we don't have the key to the infirmary!

Natsu: Me and Lucy can take him to Lucy's house for the moment. You guys go find the master.

Lucy: Why is it always my house?

Natsu: Because your's is the closest and and the comfiest. :)

Happy: He liiiiiiiiikes her...

Natsu: Where did you come from! And i do not! (face turns red)

Lucy: Tha-tha-thats right happy (Face also turns red), Now lets get moving!

Wendy, Gray and levy: Right!

Lucy's thoughts: Oh man, people falling from the sky, what have we got ourselves into now?


	2. I'm in another dimension?

At Lucy's house...

Natsu: Phew, we finally made it! This guy's heavy.

Lucy: Never mind that, we're soaking wet!

Natsu: Oh yeah, I forgot.

Lucy: (sweat drops) you know Natsu, you can be so dense sometimes.

Natsu: What did you just call me?!

Lucy: Nothing. Any way, lets change our clothes, then we can find some clothes for this guy.

Natsu: (makes a shocked face like in the first ep) Lucy! You want me to wear your clothes!?

Lucy: N-n-no! (face turns red) There are some of gray's clothes under the bed the last time he stripped, you can wear those.

Natsu: He stripped in your house?!

Lucy: Well, he claimed to have stripped before coming to my house, but 3 days later, I found his clothes under my bed.

Natsu: That freaking popsicle pervert. One of these days I'm really going to beat the heck out of him. (Steam starts coming from his head)

Lucy: Natsu, are you jealous?

Natsu: WHAT? Me, jealous of that stripper?! Never!

Lucy: oh, ok. (she had a slightly disapointed look on her face) Well lets change and then get this lighting dude some clothes.

Natsu: Hai, hai!

20 minutes later...

Rin: (Sits up and looks at his suroundings)

Rin: Oh man, where am I know?

He got up and walked around the room. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a girl's room. "Girls room..." He thought. Thinking about what Bon would say if he found out that he went into a girl's room.

Then, he slightly opened the door and peeked through the crack. He saw 2 girls, one about his age and one about the age of 12, and 1 guy his age. He immediately labeled the older girl as a busty blonde that had beautiful eyes. He then looked at the smaller girl and saw that she had beautiful, long blue hair that were put up in to pigtails. She was talking to the busty blonde while holding, a talking white cat? And in the back ground, the pink haired guy was lounging on the couch while pretending to listen to the two girls. (He's just like me! Except for his hair of course) Rin thought.

Suddenly, he lost his blance and tripped. Exposing himself to the people in the other room.

Lucy: Oh! You scared me!

She walked over to Rin and helped him get up, giving him a perfect view of her chest.

[ Natsu notice's this and stares resentfully at Rin]

Rin: (blushes) Um, um, thank you.

Lucy: (smiles) No problem! :). Now, what's your name?

Rin: My name's Rin. Rin Okumura.

Lucy: Oh, well then hello Rin! I'm Lucy! And these two over here are Natsu and Wendy!

Rin: Well nice to meet y-ouch!

(Rin doubled over and cringed in pain when he realized that his ribs were still broken)

Wendy: Oh dear! Hold still Rin! (She said as she came running over to him)

Rin: ok.

The young girl placed two hands over where he was hurt and started to mummer something. Then, a blue light appeared over his broken ribs and the pain started to go away. After one minute of doing this, the pain was completly gone and his ribs were healed.

Rin: Woah... What did you do? It was like magic...

Wendy: *giggles* That's because it was magic silly.

Rin: Wait a minute, since when does magic exist? What's going on here?!

Lucy: slow down! We'll talk about this after I make us all a cup of hot chocolate.

Wendy: I'll help!

Lucy: ok! :)

Wendy and Lucy both went into the kicthen leaving Natsu and Rin alone. Then, Natsu started walking towards Rin. He just stared at Rin like he was some animal.

Rin: What do you want?

Natsu: Don't stare at Lucy like that.

Rin: What?

Natsu: Don't stare at Lucy like that!

Rin: Ok, ok, geeez... it's not like you own her or anything.

Natsu: Yeah... I guess your right.

Lucy: Hot chocolates ready!

Natsu and Rin: Ok!

(Everybody takes a seat at the kicthen table and starts drinking their hot chocolate.)

Rin: So, let me just ask one question before you tell me anything, WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

Lucy: Your in Magnolia Fiore of course...

Rin: Where;s that?

Lucy: On earthland...

Rin: Excuse me, but do you mean Earth?

Lucy: No, I mean earthland.

Rin: Lucy... I'm not from Earthland, I'm from Earth...

Lucy: Hmmmmmm... where have I heard something like this before? AHA!

(Lucy runs into her room and grabs a book from her bookcase)

Lucy: Here it is! It says here that there are many parallel universes that exist. And sometimes, depending on how much magical energy that world contains, it can create a rift in time and space and cause living beings to be transported to another dimension. But these rifts can only be caused when someone or something tries to open a gate to another world.

Wendy: Like how the anima from Edolas sucked up all of magnolia!

Lucy: Yeah! Things like that!

Rin: Well then in our world, I guess that the gheena gate is the culprit.

Natsu: Wait a minute, does that mean that he's from another dimension?

Lucy: I'm afraid so. And he has to stay here 2 months before he can go back his his own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu and Rin: COOL!

Lucy and wendy:... EHHHHHHH?!


	3. Meeting the guild

Rin: huh? Whats wrong? Why are you so shocked?

Lucy: Well normally, people would be like "OMG! WE'RE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! THIS IS NOT GOOD! CALL 911!" or something like that.

Rin: Oh. Well, I guess I'm not your everyday guy.

Lucy: I can see that now. - _ -"

Wendy: Speaking of things out of the ordinary, you seemed surprised that magic exists. Does it not in your world?

Rin: Well, I don't know if you would consider it magic, but we have exorcism.

Lucy: Exorcism?

Rin: Yeah. This other dimension called Gehenna is populated by demons which come into our world. These demons try to destroy the world I live in. They even went so far as to kill my foster father, Shiro Fujimoto.

Wendy: They killed your foster father?! That's terrible! Did they kill your real father too?

Rin: No. In fact, I've only met him once in person. He isn't exactly the greatest dad.

Natsu: Isn't the greatest dad?! Dude, at least you know that your dads alive! I should be the one complaining! My dad went missing about 7 years ago. I haven't seen him since.

Wendy: Same with my mom. Both me and Natsu-san's parents went missing on the same day.

Rin: it seems we all have parent issues.

Natsu: Ya! Even Lucy has parent issues.

Rin: Really?! (I thought she would be the type of girl who has a perfect life)

Lucy: I suppose. My mom died when I was 10. After her death, my dad started treating me like I didn't even exist. When I was about 15, I ran away from home and joined the guild fairy tail. Thats where I meet Natsu, Wendy, and a lot of other fun and exciting people.

Rin: That is a though life.

Lucy: Not really. I have a lot of good friends to keep me going strong! :)

Wendy: Guys, now that we've done introductions, maybe we should start heading towards the guild.

Everyone: Hai!

At the guild...

Guild door opens.

Lucy: Ohio minna (hello everyone)! Were here!

Levy: Lu-chan! Hi! And who is that with you?

Lucy: Oh! I almost forgot! This is Rin. The guy we found outside the guild yesterday.

Levy: Really?! he looks so different when he's not all bloody and bruised!

Lucy: Yeah. No kidding. - _ -"

Levy: (faces Rin) Hello Rin! My name is Levy Mcgarden! I'm pleased to meet you!

Rin: Hi, I'm Rin nice to meet you! (she's kinda cute...)

Suddenly a large hand picks up levy from the back of her t-shirt.

Rin: Levy?!

Levy: (squirming) It's all right Rin. This is a usual thing.

Gajeel: yo shrimp! Who's the new kid?

Rin: I'm not a kid.

Gajeel: What ever. So who r u?

Levy: oh thats right! You weren't here yesterday! This is Rin. Yesterday we found him in front of our guild with broken ribs.

Gajeel: Tch. He's still a kid.

Rin: I am not brick brain!

Gajeel: oh you ask...

Gajeel was interupted by a table that flew straight into his face.

Gajeel: SALAMANDER! WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT ABOUT!

Natsu: WHAT DA YA MEAN METAL FREAK! I DIDN'T THROW THE FLIPPIN TABLE!

Gajeel: OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!

Gajeel and Natsu get into a fist fight that some how brings in the whole guild. In the mean while, Rin, Levy and Lucy are all sitting at the bar watching the whole scene unfold.

Rin: Is this a regular thing?

Lucy: Basicaly, yes. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. :)

Rin: I hope so. - _ -"

All the fighting was interupted by a death aura and and loud booming voice. (can you guess who?)

ALL YOU FLIPPIN PEOPLE BETTER SHUT UP SO THAT I CAN EAT MY CAKE! (did ya figure it out? :) )

Everybody stops in terror. After 2 minutes, Natsu comes out of shock and says very stupidly...

Natsu: FIGHT ME ERZA!

in result, he is sent flying across the guild straight into Gray who was currently trying to find his clothes.

Erza: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES NOW! ALL OF YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND BE QUIET!

Rin: L-L-L-L-Lucy? Who is that?

Lucy: (in a calm voice) Oh. Thats Erza. The strongest female mage I know of. She's on a team with me, Natsu, and Gray.

Rin: Who's Gray?

Lucy: He's the guy over there thats stripping.

Rin: Your on a team with that pervert?!

Gray: (walks over to Rin) What did ya just call me?!

Rin: Nothing! Never mind! (He's a pervert AND he's scary)

Lucy: Gray! Be a little nicer! He's the guy that we found outside the guild yesterday.

Gray: Oh really? Sorry dude.

Rin: My name's not dude, it's Rin.

Gray: Whatever. (walks away and resumes his fight with Natsu)

Rin: You have a very diverse team. - _ -"

Levy: They do! But despite that, they're the strongest team in Fairy Tail!

Rin: Wow.

Suddenly the guild doors bang open and a figure walks in.

Rin:... BON?!


	4. friends and places to stay

Bon: Rin?!

Gajeel: Great. Just great. Another kid to join the party. (sarcasm)

Bon: Excuse me piercing freak, I am NOT a kid. Tail freak over there is the kid.

Rin: What did you just say?!

Bon: You wanna get your as* kicked?!

Rin: Oh you asked for it!

Just as they were about to fight, a soft voice spoke...

: Please stop you guys! It isn't very nice to fight! Especially in front of people we don't know!

Bon: What the...

Rin: Shiemi?

Shiemi: Rin! Oh thank goodness your ok! I knew you shouldn't have wandered off to far! We were all (sniff) worried (sniff) about you! (sniff) Even bon (sniff)

Shiemi runs over to rin and starts crying all over his shoulder.

Rin: (blushing) Ano... etto... komenasai?

Mirajain: Really Rin?! Thats all your going to say to a girl thats obviously been worried sick about you?!

Rin: (still blushing) Then what am I supposed to say?

Bon: He really is an idiot.

Erza: Its so beautiful! (dabs at her eyes with a hanker chief)

Every one sweat drops. - _ - "

Lucy: (walks over to Shiemi and pats her on the shoulder) Its ok Shiemi. Im sure that rin didn't mean to disappear. Things just happen sometimes, don't they?

Shiemi: Really?

Lucy: Positive! :)

Shiemi: Thank you um...

Lucy: Lucy. My name is lucy. And the girl thats crying over there is Erza. Shes REALLY strong.

Shiemi: Wow. Your both so strong and pretty!

Lucy: (blushes at the comment of her being pretty) Why thank you Shiemi! Your very pretty yourself!

Erza: ( also blushes at the comment of her being pretty) Yes Shiemi! Your also very pretty!

Shiemi: Ne, you guys, can I call you Lucy-nee chan and Erza-nee chan?

Erza: Of course!

Lucy: Ive always wanted to be a big sister.

Shiemi: Yay!

Bon: Hey guys, enough with the sweet talk! First thing I wanna know is WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!

Shiemi: Thats true.

Rin: Well according to what these people say, were not on earth anymore.

Shiemi: EH?!

Bon: Cut the crap rin! We cant have left earth unless we went through the gheena gate and into the demon world.

Rin: Well according to lucy over here (points at lucy) apparently there are many parallel universes that exist. And sometimes, depending on how much magical energy that world contains, it can create a rift in time and space and cause living beings to be transported to another dimension. But these rifts can only be caused when someone or something tries to open a gate to another world. So in our case, it was probably the gheena gate.

Bon: I see... (starts staring off into space deep in thought)

Rin: Oi, are you sick or something bon?

Bon: no, why?

Rin: Because ive never seen you acctualy thinking.

Bon: What do you mean by that tail freak?!

Rin: You know, we never finished our battle from eariler..

Bon: Oh YOUR ON DUMB A*S!

Rin and bon are about to punch each other when strangely, a metal wall appears infront of them.

Erza: Both of you stop this at once! You have bigger issues than that!

Bon and Rin: A-aye!

Gray and Natsu: HEY! Thats our line!

Erza: QUIET BOTH OF YOU!

Gray and Natsu: A-aye!

Erza: Anyways, the first issue we have to solve is where are you all going to stay for the time being? I am not allowing 2 boys to stay at lucy's house.

Lucy: Thank you erza! (crying tears of joy)

Shiemi: Can I stay at Lucy-nee chan's house?

Lucy: Sure!

Shiemi: Yay! :)

Levy: I suppose the young man over there named bon can stay at my...

Gajeel: He can stay at my house.

Levy: What? But gajeel...

Gajeel: Its settled shrimp. You dont need to do anything more.

Happy: He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiikes her...

Levy: (blushing) Wha, wha,...

Gajeel: SALAMANDER! GET YOUR IDIOTIC CAT OUT OF MY FACE! (slight blush on his cheeks)

Natsu: EXCUSE ME! HAPPY IS NOT IDIOTIC!

Erza: BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOU FACES!

Natsu: A-aye!

Gajeel: tch.

Erza: and now for rin, where shall you stay?

Juvia: He can stay at juvia's house.

The whole guild just stops for a minute. All of there eyes are little dots. Then...

Whole guild: EHHHHH?!

Juvia: Eh? Why is everyone so surprised?

Lucy: well, its just that...

Wendy: We all kinda thought...

Mirajain: We thought that you...

Lissana: kinda had a major crush on gray?

Juvia: EKKKK! DONT SAY SUCH EMBARISING THINGS OUT LOUD!

Lissana: ha-hai! Komenasai!

Juvia: Juvia is just being nice by letting rin stay at her place.

Erza: Well, I dont usually let boys into fairy hills, but since your trying to be nice, ill allow it!

Mirajain: So then its settled! Now how about you all head off to the places your going to stay at so that you can get settled in?

Everyone from blue exorcist: OK!

As soon as they left, gray for some reason felt jealous or the rin dude. Huh. Strange how things happen.


	5. A sleepless night

A little note before I start this chapter...

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME!

Im sorry a thousand times.

And then 300 more times.

I know you wont belive my excuses. So I wont give any.

PLEASE DONT HATE ME!

you may read now.

Once everyone left the guild to get settled in, the guild once again went back into its normal state. The only thing out of place was mira and lissana quietly whispering at the bar (which was currently empty with the absence of Lucy)

Lissana: Hey, mira-nee, what do you think was up with gajeel and juvia? They were acting really weird...

Mira: **[giggles] **oh lissana... you have so much to learn... ;)

Lissana: Eh?...

At Lucy's House

Sheimi: I finished doing the laundry! What should I do next?

Lucy: Nothing sheimi. Why don't you rest a little bit and take a nap on the bed?

Sheimi: Ok Lucy-nee! :D

Sheimi takes off her apron and walks to lucys room. Once she enters, she closes the door behind her and flops down on the bed. But when she does, she feels something under the covers. It was shaped sorta like a body...

Sheimi: eh? I wonder whats under here...

Sheimi uncovers what was under the blankets.

Sheimi:

.

.

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHH! LUCY-NEE CHAN!

Lucy comes running in as soon as she hears sheimi scream. But when she opens her bedroom door, she just stands there in shock.

Then that shock turns into anger.

Lucy: NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?

Natsu: (rubs his eyes) ehh... whaaaaaaaaaaaaa... oh, hello lucy.

Lucy: OUT!

Natsu: whaa why? Your bed is so comfy...

Lucy: GET OUT BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!

Natsu: awwww your no fun. Fine

Natsu gets out of bed and jumps out the window.

Sheimi: NOOOOO WAIT STOP!

Lucy: Don't worry. He'll be fine. This happens a lot.

Sheimi: Really?

Lucy: Really.

Sheimi: Ok. Sorry for bothering you nee-san

Lucy: No prob!

At Gajeel's house...

Bon: oi metal freak. Where do I sleep?

Gajeel: you know, you have a lot of piercings your self.

Bon: yeah I know. Im not stupid.

They just stand at the front door for a couple of minutes in awkward silence.

Bon; oi, do you like that cute blue haired girl?

Gajeel: [blushing] SHUT UP! AND DONT CALL HER CUTE!

bon: [sigh] this is going to be a long night.

At juvia's house...

Juvia- rin-san can sleep in the bed. Juvia will sleep on the couch in the living room.

Rin- ah its all right. I can sleep on the couch if you want.

Juvia- no no. Juvia insists.

Rin- ok... if you say so

Juvia- good. Now what would rin-san like for dinner.

Rin- anything is fine. Ah juvia, can I ask you a question?

Juvia- certainly.

Rin- dont you like that stripper guy? And if you do, why did you let me stay over at your house?

Juvia- [blushing] s-s-stop it rin-san! You are making juvia embarssed! .

Rin- But you do like him dont you?

Juvia- yes. Gray-sama was the one who showed juvia the light. But gray-sama does not pay much attention to juvia. So juvia thought that if another man stayed at juvia's house, gray-sama would get jealous and ask juvia to marry him! .

Rin- m-marry?

Juvia- Yes! And then he and juvia will have 30 babies!

Rin- [blushing] th-th-thirty babies?! o/o

Juvia- YES! THEN JUVIA AND HER GRAY-SAMA SHALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

Rin- [thinking] oh god. Ill never be able to sleep with her in the same house as me. [shiver]


	6. Blue fire and Gentlemen

**The next day at the guild...**

Mirajain- Hey you guys! Why do you all look so tired?

At the moment, mirajain was looking at 2 very tired looking boys and one slightly disturbed looking girl that was muttering something about fish and windows. Mirajain thought about sending them to the infirmary, but she ended up deciding against it telling herself that they would probably get better after eating something. A few minutes later, The trio of exorcists were awake and fresh. They started talking amongst themselves about fairy tail and what yuki and the rest must be thinking. They were starting to get on the topic of fish when they heard a loud bang come from across the guild hall.

Gray- Oi flame brain! Fight me!

Natsu- later, i have something to do.

The whole guild stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at natsu in shock. This incident had never happened before, and the guild didn't know how to react. Gray was the most shocked out of them all. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes popped out of their sockets.

Gray- oi oi flamebrain, are you coming down with a fever?

Natsu- um... no?

Erza- Are you sure natsu?

Natsu- Yes I'm sure! Why are you all staring at me like that? Surprised that i can be a gentle man or something?

Whole guild- gentle man?!

Lissana- What's gotten into you natsu? Why are you trying to act like a gentle man?

Well, you see...

_Flashback_

_(7 in the morning at Lucy's house. Lucy is in the bathroom taking a shower, her window is unlocked)_

_Lucy- ahh... it's so peaceful today. No noise, no flying tables, no refrigerator thieves, just me and my house._

_BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_Lucy- ~sigh~ i suppose peace doesn't last long, does it? Who's there?_

_No one replied. Lucy wrapped a towel around her and went outside to check who was there. As soon as she stepped out something fell ontop of her, pinning her to the ground. She looked up to see what had fallen ontop of her. To her surprise and embarrassment, she saw a familiar face that had a bunch of pink hair sitting ontop of it. She also noticed that this familiar face was very red. She followed natsu's eyes down to where they were pointed and saw to her horror that her towel was completely open, exposing her privates. She screamed and kicked natsu so hard that he landed on the bed. She covered her body with the towel and backed u against the door._

_Lucy- Natsu! What are you doing here!?_

_Natsu- ~blushing~ w-w-well you weren't at the g-g-guild so i came here to look for you andandand..._

_Lucy- honestly natsu! You shouldn't break into a woman's house like that! People will start to think that your annoying if you keep doing that._

_End of flashback/_

Lissana- So what does that have to do with being a gentle man?

Natsu- You see, if people think i'm annoying, then they won't think im cool, and if people don't think im cool, then they won't give me free food. And by they and people i mean lucy. And if i don't get food to eat, i'll starve and die and no one will be there to take care of happy!

Whole guild- ...

Mirajain- oh! I see!

Happy- ~crying~ Natsu! Your so nice!

Erza- Being a gentle man is nice, but i think that lucy meant that you shouldn't barge into other people's house, not that you should completely convert into a gentle man.

Natsu-... I don't get it but ok! :D

Whole guild falls down anime style

Natsu- Hey, speaking of being cool, rin, what's your exorcist power?

Rin- My power?

Natsu- Yeah like do you shoot water outa your hands or do you eat rocks or what's your power?!

Rin- Well, im part of the knight division so i use my sword to hunt demons. But because of who my parents are, i also have another special power.

Levy- And what's that?

Rin- The blue flames of satan (whole body lights up with blue flames)

Jet and droy- Thats so cool!

Natsu- whoa! Can i eat it?

Rin- wha... eat the fire?

Natsu- yeah, can i eat it?

Rin- um, i suppose so...

Natsu- thanks! (grabs a handful of the flames and shoves it into his mouth)

Natsu- it tastes like...

Whole guild- uh huh...

Natsu- It taste's like...

Whole guild- uh huh...

Natsu- it tastes like...

Gray- Get on with it flame brain what does it taste like?!

Natsu- it taste's like... sukiyaki!

Whole guild-...WHAT?!


End file.
